And They Call it Evil Love
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Dr Drakken, now a good guy, is facing a real problem in his life: telling Shego his feelings for her. With the help of old buddies, he formulate his plans for Shego. He is a genius, after all.
1. C1: Bad Boy Gone Good

_Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you the reviews on my first KP fanfic! And for that, here is a KP story fanfic for you! Please have time to read the Vanity card below!_

_Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series._  
_HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!_

* * *

**AND THEY CALL IT EVIL LOVE**

_**Chapter 1**_  
_**BAD BOY GONE GOOD**_

* * *

"Oh, I don't know what to say, I haven't prepared a speech." Drakken stammered as he stood in front of the heads of state for the awarding of the United Nations Award of Heroism. "I don't deserve this; I've been an evil person in my entire life. I've tried to conquer Canada, steal high-tech projects, and create giant robots. But I never realized that these were all a failure."

He paused for a few seconds, wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat, he continued, "But thanks to a special teen girl who always kicks my butt, I realized my full potentials and real identity in this world. I can actually do great things, not bad ones. And that's why I am here to thank you all."

As Drakken addressed the assembly, Shego smiled as she stood a few meters away from her master, now best friend. Present on the event were Drakken's co-evil associates Duff Killigan, Senor Senior Sr, Senor Senior Jr, Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, and Motor Ed.

Of course, the party wouldn't be complete without Kim, Ron, Rufus and Wade. Don't forget Team Go and Global Justice!

Everyone in the assembly applauded, then Drakken continued. "I'm more than happy to accept the award of the world, and to become a better person for all."

The assembly stood up and applauded, cheering for him as the president of the UN went up the stage and awarded the Medal of the World to Dr. Drew Throdore P. Lipsky. As he glanced on the gold medal, he remembered those times that Kim kicked his butt, and when Shego even made fun of him. Now that he completely understands his new life as a good man, he smiled in front of the assembly, honored and proud.

As Drakken was having his time, he pulled Shego near him. There, they smiled and both had the time of their lives. Well, Drakken had a secret "crush" on her sidekick.

* * *

_**A YEAR LATER**_

"Shego! Shego!" Drakken exclaimed as he ran from his quarters to the main room. "Guess what day it is!"

"Ummm, gee, let me think." Shego put her book down and stood up. "Is it 'National _Don't-Mention-Meat-or-Someone-Will-Hit-You-with-a- Banana-Cream-Pie_ Day?"

"AAARRRGGGHHH! No, Shego!" Drakken yelled.

"Today is the anniversary of when you became my apprentice!" Drakken squealed, then presented her with a piece of paper, slamming it on the table. "You know what that means, Shego!"

"Yeah, fine." Shego sighed as he took out her pen. She was about to affix her name on the paper when suddenly…

"Shego, stop!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Why? I was about to sign and renew the contract you gave me three years ago!" Shego said.

"What contract? That's no contract!" Drakken answered. "That's an invitation to Kim and Ron's anniversary! You know, of being together. Since their prom. When they defeated us. And they kissed for the first time! So let's celebrate with them!"

"Oh! Really? Let me see that!" Shego took the paper and read it. "Well, Kim and his dorky sidekick's relationship finally lasted!"

"Now, are you available on Saturday?" Drakken said.

"Ummm. I'm not sure. Let me check my time table…" Shego said. "Oops, sorry! Day off!"

"What? Please?" Drakken pleaded. "Pretty please with evil on top?"

"Ugh, fine." Shego gave in. Drakken yelled in excitement. "OH, YES!"

"Whoa, would you look at the time!" Shego exclaimed; it's the end of her shift. "See you tomorrow, Dr D!" Shego made her way out of the lair.

Dr. Drakken went into his room and took another paper that came with the invitation. The letter reads,

* * *

_Dr. DREW THEODORE "Drakken" P LIPSKY_

_Hey, bro! This is Ron. You know, Stoppable. I haven't heard so much from you since me and Kim graduated and we saved Planet Earth. You know, you're not really a bad guy. Forgive and forget, man!_

_Anyway, I found a note on the ocean a few days ago, and I was surprised to see that it came from you. And in that piece of paper was the name "Shego", and the words, "I LOVE YOU". Man, you really are madly in love with that girl!_

_Man up, bro! Don't be afraid! Tell her how you feel! I almost lost Kim to one of your frickin' syntho-drones, but I didn't give up. And guess what? WE'RE ENOYING ONE ANOTHER'S COMPANY! Isn't that great?_

_So, we've decided to help you. We're celebrating our anniversary in a few days. Maybe you two wanna hang out with us? You know, like a double date! Come on, it'll be fun! And it's the perfect time to tell Shego!_

_Do it now, or do it never. Do it before it's too late and you lost her. Piece of advice, Drakken. You're a genius, man! You can think of a way to tell her!_

_Good luck, bro! Tell us if you want to have a double date! And Kim wants to say hi to Shego!_

_RONALD STOPPABLE_

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #033**_

_**KIM POSSIBLE, AND THEY CALL IT EVIL LOVE**_  
_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Hello, friends! This is my second KP fanfic and my first KP story! The first one got some very inspiring and satisfying reviews, so I decided to start a new story!

Apologies if it isn't about Kim and Ron, I'll be working on a KIM-RON story soon. Wouldn't it be great if Drakken and Shego have their own love story? Yiiieee!

So, that's it for now. I'll be seeing you guys soon! I'm out! :)


	2. VC 035 Announcement

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #035**

* * *

**Hello, guys! I have something to tell you.**

**I've been depressed for this couple of weeks. Let me tell you everything.**

**I went to the Supanova Pop Culture Expo 2013 at Sydney this June 22, but I got disappointed. I saw lots of cosplayers, and I got jealous of their costumes. Now I'm depressed because I need to wait for an entire year for the next Supanova.**

**But at least, I realized I got lots of time to plan my cosplay. I'm dressing up as Danny Phantom on the Supanova 2014 Sydney.**

* * *

**Anyway, I'll be going off for a while. I want to rid myself of this depression. Advices can help. Thanks!**

**-TPO**


End file.
